supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Samedi (Natural Opposites)
Samedi is the last Pagan Lord, the third bearer of the Mark of Cain, the seventh Primal Entity, the son of Khronos and Ananke, the Voodoo God of Death and the Primal Entity of Death . History Birth Samedi is created by Khronos and Ananke, he is the last Pagan Lord and the first Voodoo God . The War Samedi and the other Pagan Lords don't took part to the war . After the War After Samedi' Parents created the other Pagan Gods, Zeus became the Master to the Voodoo Pantheon . The Polytheistic Religions Samedi is the only Pagan Lord to not being a very important God during the Polytheistic Religions Era . The Monotheistic Religions Ironically, Samedi becomes very important, the Voodoo Gods were discovered in Haiti . Meeting to Cain He meets Cain and talk with him, Cain gives him the Mark of Cain . Season 4 Samedi attacks Dean and Sam for killing the rest of the pantheons of his Siblings, after he talks with Braxxioss and Braxxioss destroy the Mark of Cain . Season 5 Samedi join Amara and kill Castiel (he is ressurected by Death shortly after), he also try to free The Darkness and is almost killed by the power of Lucifer in Light Colossus form . Season 6 Samedi join The Darkness and fight against Lucifer . Personnality Samedi is extremely cold, he hates the Monotheistic Religions for erase the pantheons of his Siblings, he likes eat and sleep, he isn't choleric unlike all the other Pagan Lords . Powers and Abilities Powers * Death Entity : Samedi is a Death Entity . ** Death Empowerment : Samedi is more powerfull for each death . ** Necrokinesis ''': Samedi is able to manipulate deaths and deads . * '''Primal Entity Physiology : Samedi is a Primal Entity and so have the traditionnal powers of Primal Entities ** Super Strength : Samedi is the strongest Primal Entity and is only equalized by Amara and surpassed by the Primordial Entities . ** Super Speed : Samedi can move very fast . ** Super Stamina : Samedi didn't need to eat,drink or rest ** Middle Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Samedi is extremely powerfull . ** Immortality : Samedi is the seventh oldest Primal Entity, the only older than him are Zeus, Cernunnos, Odin, Ra, God, Amara, the Primordial Entities, he can live forever and can't be affected by diseases . ** Nigh-Invulnerability : Samedi is extremely resistant and are immune to almost all weapons . ** Nigh-Omniscience : Samedi knows almost everything, the only things he don't know are about the Primordial Entities' representations . * Pagan Lord Physiology : Samedi is a Pagan Lord and have all the abilities of the Pagan Lords . ** Believing Empowerment ''': More people believe in him, more Samedi become powerfull . Abilities * '''Almost Perfect Fencing Mastery : Samedi have an almost perfect mastery of the sword . * Almost Perfect Axe Mastery : Samedi have an almost mastery of the axe . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings can hurt or kill him : **The Light : The Light can totally kill him . **The Darkness : The Darkness can totally kill him . **Life : Life can totally kill him . **Death : Death can totally kill him . **KhronosKhronos (Natural Opposites) : Khronos can totally kill him . **Ananke : Ananke can totally kill him . **Heka : Heka can kill him . *'Primal Entities' : The Horsemen, Amara, God and the other Pagan Lords can seriously hurt him . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow can kill him . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe can kill him . * Light Spear : Light Spear can kill him . * Time Sword : The Time Sword can kill him . * Space Axe : The Space Axe can kill him . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife can kill him . Other *Primordial Light : Samedi dies if he touch Primordial Light . *Primordial Darkness : Samedi dies if he touch Primordial Darkness . *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Samedi can die . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Samedi can die . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, Samedi can die . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, Samedi can die . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, Samedi can die . * Unbelieving : Samedi becomes less powerfull if no one believe in him .